Crazed Love
by shannonpottergreene
Summary: Flora, a young woman is trying to fit in. While at the sea time trying to find love. When she comes across a fellow man who isn't at all what he seems. Will she be able to live a steady life? Find out.


_Hello there, this is gonna be my third story along eoth yhe two others that I am also currently working on. This is more of a romance, and a little scary. Its not really based off anything, but I sure hope you like it._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Flora Bloo, an 18 year old girl who lived in a safe, suburban home of Progex. A safe and lively community willed with loving, recognizable faces. Flora lived woth her bestest friend, T'ijahrai Runshing, or T.T for short. The two were inseparable, like sisters. They had only met in High School, and after that, their friendship bloomed. When the two friends graduated, Flora went into a deep, dark abyss. It was T.T who saved her, the problem, which Flora refers to as the 'slip'. Was a subject that only T.T and Flora knew about, and it was rarely discussed. Very rarely. But after the two graduated, they each found jobs to support each other. T.T landed a job assisting younger students at a nearby school. While Flora, oddly worked around the neighborhood, helping all the neighbors with odd, but very fluent tasks. It took some time, but after 3 years, she felt the people in her neighborhood was a family she nevernever had.

Our story begins with one Monday afternoon, Flora was writing down the people she was going to visit and help. While T.T was gerting ready to go out with her charming boyfriend, Derik. Derik worked at mechanics, he was an alright dude, and had some humor. Flora looked to T.T, whos finishing fiximg her hair.

"Hey T.T, you excited about tonight?"

"Yeah, it's a neighborhood cookout. Derik and I are coming."

"Hey where youyou guys going?"

"Eh, to the movies, to lunch. Just something to do with each other."

"Good, I'm glad."

T.T then asked.

"So, what you got going on?"

"Uh, turns out I gotta help old Mr. Chestnut with cleaning his house, then help the Cray family with cleaning, entertaining, preparing for the cook-out, and getting all those kids under control."

T.T gave a giggle, and said.

"Yeah, they have, like, eleven kids."

"And they do all sorts of out of mind, whacky stuff."

"No kidding."

Flora continued.

"And thankfully, last but not least, I have to help Mr. Moore, with cleaning out his attic."

T.T briefly stopped, and turned to Flora, saying.

"You know, that guy actually does some work at the school."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, the kids that are in that little military training program for the kids. Some of those kis call him the Magoc Batton Conducter."

"Wow, what's he do?"

"I honestly don't know."

T.T then smiled.

"But it is military related, and I know how much you like them."

Flora laughed.

"What?"

T.T continued.

"Yeah, so there's him, Mr. Jim the P.E teacher, and then theres Deriks friend, Joseph."

Flora rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Moore is freaken tall, and I don't know him much, Mr. Jim is fat, and he lives in his Mom's basement. And I think Joseph hates me."

T.T shrugged.

"Well you need a guy, so we can go on our double date."

Just then, the bell rang, and at the door, stood Derik, T.T quickly joined him, waving Flora goodbye.

And then, Flora got ready for another busy day.

For a start, she visited Mr. Chestnut, and boy did he have a lot in store for Flora. Flora cleaned the halls, cleaned the entire kitchen, then the living room. All while listening to Mr. Chestnut scowl and complain and talk about his life in his youth. After he finished, he gave her about fourty bucks.

And then she went to Mr. Moore, there, all he had her do waswas clean his attic. All he wanted her to do was arrange piles of sticks and boxes. After that, he too gave her fourty bucks, even though he should have given her a twenty.

And finally, the Cray family. Two parents, eleven kids, one big house. Oh boy.

Fist, clean the basement, then the first floor, the living room, and kitchen. Oh my God it was a disaster! Then Mrs. Cray asked Flora tp clean all the kids rooms, then clean the upstairs hall. And then the bathroom and attic. Flora did all of this, while having all sorts of kids running around. RunningRunning between her legs, tripping her down. Blasting music, and the eldest of the kids, who were about same age as Flora. Who were speaking rudely and hurtful at ger, telling her how funny she looked, how bad she was at cleaning, and how 'out of date' she was dressed.

And finally, it was done. And then, she confronted Mr. And Mrs. Cray.

"Alright, Mr. And Mrs. Cray. I cleaned up as best I can. But there are some mi-"

Mrs. Cray cut her off, as she tried getting her kids under control.

"Yes yes, thank you so much Ms. Bloo, we can talk at the party. Can't wait to see you there, sweetie."

Flora just shrugged and left.

Flora went back to the househouse to check what she should wear to the cook out. At last she found a long red skirt and a dart-shir t. Along with a gold necklace. And off she went to the nearby park.

And there, the plaxe was already bustling with people. Some people had brought their grills, and were already cooking. Practically the whole neighborhood had shown up. But Flora did not see T.T or Derik. Nonetheless, Flora got herself a plate and dined in. She got herself a hotdog and some chips on the side. And then she heard the eldest kids of the Cray family snicker and talk about what she had chosen to eat. She looked around, and saw Mrs. Cray talking to her sister, suzie Cray, the crazy cat woman. Flora waited until she was done speaking to her sister, that she walked up to her.

"Oh hello miss Bloo."

Mrs. Cray smiled, but she looked nervous. Flora tried to aound assuring.

"So, Mrs. Cray, about your house. I checked the basement and I seen that the pipes are busted, and the basement is crawling with rats and spiders. You're bathtub, toilet, and sink are clogged up, bad. And the attic is falling apart. I accidentally stepped on a woid, and my lef fell through."

Mrs. Cray looked even more nervous.

"Oh my goodness!"

"And only one minor issue. Your eldest daughters were actually a little rude and said some pretty hurtful things."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. And I was hoping if now was a good time to-"

"Oh yes. Heh, uh well, you see we're actually on a tight budget with eveything going on, and we will pay our due for your hard work. But right now all I have is this."

Mrs. Cray held up a five dollar bill. Flora declined and kindly said.

"Oh no thanks, you can keep it, I'll wait."

"You sure?"

"Oh yeah, It's fine."

Mrs. Cray shrugged, and then the two were talking about latest fashions.

That was until one of Mrs. Cray's little kids ran up, looking nervous.

"Uh mom, Claire and Clara got in anotger fight, and now they're in the van driving."

"Mrs. Cray looked bewildered.

"What?!"

The little child, named Chinni, pointed to a black van driving wrecklessly, driving faster and faster. Mrs. Cray was no longer at Floras side, and running towards her husband, while shouting.

"Everyone run! Crazy car!"

Flora darted this way and that, trying to figure out where to run. She saw a few recognizing neighbors directing people out. One was Mr. Davis, who used to be a medic in rhe military. The other was Mr. Moore, but what terrified Flora, was the wreckless vehicle heading straight towards him! She tried calling out to him.

"Moore look out!"

But he didn't hear, but he did turn around, and saw te vehicle before him! Everything happened at once, for in that split second, Flora, without thinking, pushed him put the way with all her might, knocking herself on the ground. But just vefore the van had ran her over, there was the booming sound of...

 _Crash!_

Flora had squinted her eyes, but silence followed, and when she opened her eyes she saw that Moore had stood in front of the now stopped vehicle. Moore had both his arms out. Which was what caused the vehicle to hault. How? How did he stop a 6,000 pound family van?

Mr. and Mrs. Cray ran towards the vehicle amd swung open the door and grabbed the two troublesome children. Thankfully, the two were unharmed, no one was harmed in the accident.

Flora looked up at Moore, who had turned in her direction. A look of concern on his face. And it was then, that Flora realized that she was seconds away from her death. In an attempt to save someone she knew little about. Floras vision slowly blurred, but she could clearly hear Moore speak.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

He asked, Flora gave a quick glance up at him. His face showing surprise. She tried to find her voice, but found that her strength was inflating.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank... You."

Moore and Davis went after her and lifted her upvthen helped bring her to a bench. Mr. And Mrs. Cray kept apologizing to the fellow neighbors and giving their children a good scolding.

Flora was gaining back her strength. Someone had given her some water. Standing near her, was Mr. Moore who eyed the vehicle. Flora saw why. There were huge dents in the front of the van. The same places where Mr. Moore had crashed stopped the vehicle.

Mr. And Mrs. Cray apologized profusely to tge neighbors who were now leaving the party. After a while, almost everyone was gone. Flora stayed a little while, and then she got up and prepared to leave.

When she got home, she was glad to see tgat T. T and Derik were home watching tv. Flora explained what had happened about her day. And after she explained, T.T said.

"Mm, tgat Cray family better get their act together. I'm glad your alive, Flora."

And then she giggled.

"And from what it sounds like, it seems that you have feelings for someone."

Flora sighed.

"Well I didn't want him to get hurt, you know."

Derik stepped in.

"I find it hard to believe that the guy had smashed the front of the car."

Flora looked aggravated.

"Well, go talk to the Crays, or ask any one of the neighbors. Everyone saw it."

Derik waved her off.

Flora shrugged, bid her friends goodnight, and retired to bed. As she lay in her bed, she could only think of how seconds away from her untimely demise. Tomorrow, she was going to pay Mr. Moore a visit.

 _Sorry if my stroy isn't as descriptive as it should. It will as the story goes on. Special tganks to my best friend T.T._


End file.
